


12 years and Miles apart

by Naughtyavengers



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, hooker Clint, horny phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyavengers/pseuds/Naughtyavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: Years before Clint joined SHIELD he was High price Hooker<br/>One of his Johns just happens to his future Handler</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 years and Miles apart

**Author's Note:**

> /// sorry this is unbeta .... i couldn't find anyone to do it....so All mistakes are mine
> 
>  
> 
> **** David is of course Phil ******

It was early in the evening with Clint put in his key to his apartment building the high price Hooker was glad that he had the night off. It was his first in almost 2 months. The twenty three year old push the button for the Elevator when his cell went off. He noticed a number on the cell it was his Madam, “fuck me hard “he mumbled a he answered the phone,  
“Hello Madam” He said almost through his teeth, He could hear a chuckled for her, he wanted to tell her off but he needs the job, two hundred for fucking a female and three hundred for fucking a male. He needs money and it was good money.  
“What is that Madam?”  
“ I understand that mood… I am very aware I gave you the night off but something came up and I need you to come in tonight”  
“Something came up why don’t you get someone else? That isn’t working two other jobs to survive”  
“You are my only Bisexual” She responded with a soft voice that almost reminded him as his mother, if she wasn’t an 55 year pimp with 100 females and 50 males but only three that are bi and will fuck men. And if She was calling him that could only mean that Garry and Alan was out.  
“The others are out?”  
“Yes Clint, with a stomach virus…apparently Garry slept with someone that was sick and Garry slept with Alan, as you can imagine what happened.”  
“Alright but I want more for tonight” The second that he said that he knew it shouldn’t have left his mouth. This was after all his Madam but when she softly laugh Clint let out a silent sigh, “hmm taking a stand I like it.. alright 400 hundred… east Hilton you will meet him in the bar. I have told him that the one he pick is sick that I will send someone else. He knows what you look like.”  
Clint took the rest of the information that he needed for the trip. But he hated that he was going blind, usually he had some more to go on. Hoping onto his motorcycle he started the bike and closed his eyes, trying to tell himself it was better than the stupid circus. Fuck a guy and get out of there.  
The night was cold and the drizzling rain had soak through his black hoody by the time he entered the Hilton. He just knew that the person he was meeting was a fat man whose wife stops touching him and he wanted to experiment, that how it always was. The bar wasn’t busy which wasn’t surprising considering was a cold fall night. He took a seat by the blue table lamp, he usual spot or it was. The Hilton was his favorite spot to meet his people but he had a falling out with the manger and was told not to come back.  
Clint had gotten word that the jack ass had gotten fired for fucking a busboy in the kitchen. That didn’t shock Clint said jackass had come onto him and that’s the true reason why he was kicked out. Now as he sits in the bar Clint mind wanders, he didn’t understand how he had gotten here in a bar waiting to fuck.  
Of course anything was better than the circus the even colder nights huddled under a blanket in the small trailer while big shots had a nice heated trailer. At least this hotel was heated and not to mention he was going to get laid tonight.  
Right at 8 o’clock a fat businessman walked in and sat next him, it took all he had not to let out a deep sigh. A fat bald man that smelled, this hook up was looking like they all did but to his surprise the guy just sat there and didn’t say a word.  
Clint was so forced on the old smelly Fat Guy that he didn’t notice a man sitting next to him. “Tonight is great night” the verse that was given to the Johns, Clint turned to were the voice came from. It was still a suit but the man was skinny with brown hair maybe a little balding with a beautiful smile and he smelled really nice with some expense Cologne that Clint couldn’t afford. “ I will say so… you can almost see the stars”  
“I am Cl…Bob” Clint held out his hand to the man who took it without a second thought and that firm hand shake had him holding back a slight moan. Not many of his Johns had that. “Hello … I am…” the man started but held back for a Moment not sure whether to give his true name  
“I will call you David? Is that alright” Clint interrupted him “that or John” He winced when he heard himself say that, he really had big mouth tonight. But “David” chuckled and that smile that Clint was starting to like, really like to the point that he had to stop. This was a job not some bar pick him up. “David is fine…look you probably here this all the time but this is my first time.. a friend told me it can relieve stress”  
“I can relieve your stress” Clint openly admitted to the man, the man seemed nervous there was no doubt that this was his first time and that he usually doesn’t this. “ may I ask what you do for a living?”  
“ All I can say is it’s the Government” The Businessman quietly looked around the bar as he fumbled with his napkin. Clint reached out touching his hand to his and rubbed his thumb across the surprising soft hands. “I am not going to hurt you ... there is no reason to be so nervous. You won’t believe how many of your co-workers I probably serviced…what about your friend…He or she must know about us?”  
“He does…except he more favors the female company. And I well” David waved to Clint who in turned smiled he stood up from his chair and took his hand interlocking their fingers, “ come on lets go upstairs.”  
David didn’t finch just smiled brightly as he took his hand and began walking to the elevator, David was still nervous looking around the crowd like someone they knew what he was doing. Clint could have cared less this was his normal gig and if the people knew that they he was going to fuck him, he could care less, fuck them he was doing the world a service . Once in alone in the elevator Clint pushed David up against the wall and kissed him hard. “I…I …I thought you don’t kiss…isn’t it like unwritten rule.”  
“I do when I want… When I like too “Clint giggled …actually fucking giggled as he deepen the kiss, David was reluctant at first but soon opened his mouth. Clint groaned and pushes up into him just as the elevator door ding opened, to his amusement an elderly couple stood there with their mouth opened. “Hello “Clint said cheerfully as David blushed red, “screw them “Clint whispered into his ear.  
“yeah … the room is over there… I’ve already been here before. I got everything set up”  
“Good” Clint said just as the Elderly couple got in the elevator the look of disgusted didn’t leave their face. Fuck if they truly knew the truth they really would be disgusted. But David wasn’t doing anything wrong , people shouldn’t care about who jumps in the shack from what amount of money it was free country after all. Reaching into his pocket David pulled out the Key and with shaky hands opened the door to the same old Set up. “well here we go “  
“Nice” Clint walked into hotel noticing the Lube and condoms on the nightstands, seemed like David was already for this night. He liked a man that was prepared. David followed him to hotel room shutting the door as he did. That’s when Clint turned to his current John , “ I am sorry that you didn’t get the one you picked out.”  
“It’s alright. The only I picked him out was because he looked like….”  
“like who? Come on tell me… I promise I won’t make fun. Is it an old boyfriend? A crush”  
David took a deep breath still on the fence on whiter on not to tell Clint who this mystery crush was, “promise you won’t laugh?”  
“you have my word.”  
“it’s Captain America.”  
“Captain America? Is that some guy in a comic book?”  
“You don’t know who Captain America is? You have got to kidding me. YOU really don’t know about the first superhero?” David Laughed and fuck that smile, fuck, that smile, that smile could make Clint give up everything he knows… all the secrets of the trade . Clint wondered if David knew he had such a wonderful smile or that he really was a good looking man. “Well you got me.”  
“I guess you will do.” David teased as he sat down on edge of the queen bed, Clint could still sense that David was very nervous although he didn’t give it away but Clint was good at noticing things that others might not, the way that David fiddled with his cufflinks, the way he still hasn’t looked him right in the eyes, or the way that he keeps looking around the room as if he looking for an escape.  
“Don’t be nervous… this is normal. People get horny and we provide a service.” Clint softly spoke as he made his way across the room to the queen bed. Sitting down next to the older man Clint placed his hand on his knee and gesture that told David too calm down.  
“ you know what I do, it takes a lot nerve It’s not for the weak of heart but this, this scares me. I mean I I want this more then you know I haven’t touch another in so long and I miss it. This isn’t wrong? I am not some weirdo that goes looking for sex?” David quietly spoke his hand reaching for Clint’s. “ what will the world think if they find out? i… I shouldn’t have done this. I am sorry” David went to get up from the bed and leave.  
Quick as lightening Clint grabbed David’s hand preventing him from moving “ don’t go.” He knows that this wasn’t professional but this Clint wasn’t his normal. “look I am not saying this because I need the money but it’s not a dirty sin or something that the world has to know. You are human and like I said they get wicked horny and there is nothing wrong with going out to get some. So don’t go”  
David stood there for a moment looking at Hand that prevented him for moving Clint could see a twitch in his eye like he almost could take him down but instead he listened to what Clint had to say, he put his head down when Clint was done, leaving Clint wondering what he was going to do. Then without warning he lunged at Clint pinning him to the bed, “ you are right. I want this… can you give it to me? “  
“fuck yes” Clint groaned while he raised his leg to wrapped it around the older man’s waist, normally he would need to excuse himself so that he could take a pill or jerk off to get hard but this wasn’t the case right now he was rock hard and when David rubbed his erection against his leg, his cock leaked. “I… I…” Clint started but couldn’t get the words out especially when David Reached down to where his jeans and shirt meet pulling his red shirt out and sliding his hand inside his. “fuck your hands are cold” Clint gasped. He really need to tell him is that he need the money but he couldn’t get the word out.  
“here I’ll warm them up” He took his hands out blowing on them before sliding them back in, they weren’t much better but the sentiment was enough. Gently David explored his upper body with his hands as if Clint was a masterpiece that he had to touch, nobody had ever treated Clint like that. “This …this is going to make me blush”  
“what? Me touching you?”  
“no …well yes. The way you are looking at me. “  
“I can’t help it you are beautiful.” David chuckled as he lifted Clint off the bed so that he could remove his shirt. “I have never been with someone that was this beautiful. “ That was it Clint blushed and goose bumps rose in his body, this seemed to please the older man because he pushed him back on his back hovering above him, with a soft grinned he bent down to lick the rose Goosebumps. It was different but a good different even when David took his nipple in his mouth tugging softly before letting it go, “ shit… Shit…” Clint moaned loudly pushing his body ,” top or bottom?”  
“I want your cock up my tight ass. It’s been so long it will be like fucking a virgin. A tight virgin… would you like that?” The lust in David’s voice sent a shiver up his spine. “God your hot body against me is the hottest thing that I have ever felt. I can’t wait to have your cock in me. To feel it fill nice…hmm can you do?”  
“Fuck yes… fucks!” Clint quickly flips them over so that he was on top, there he finally go to look at man. He had amazing blue eyes that pierced right into your very soul. It pained Clint that David couldn’t find someone, sure he wasn’t drop dead gorgeous but he was ruggedly handsome and once he got him naked he was sure that He was hiding a nice package. “I am going to grab the supplies, when I get back I want that tie and shirt off”  
Clint hopped off the bed in one swift motion and towards his Jacket, that he doesn’t remember taking off, He had two condoms and a stash of lube. When he turned back towards the bed David had his tie undone and was pulling it over his head. “ I am almost done … you better be shirtless when I get back”  
“Yes Sir” David saluted him Military Style as he began to unbutton his crisp white shirt, his nimble fingers swiftly undid each pearl button until it revealed his somewhat hairy chest. Licking his lips Clint moved back to the bed sitting at the edge. “I can do whatever you want me to do, I can suck you. I can go straight to fucking you or of course I could finger you while I suck you off”  
David’s response was quick and fast he moved to the edge of bed kicking off his pants, throwing them to the ground. Clint sat there watching as he underwear came off, sat there watching as David Lend back on the bed with a pillow on his back and his legs spread open. “well I think you got your answer… come here”  
“Yes… oh God Yes. “Clint moved up the bed setting up between David’s legs, Where he ran his hand up experimentally up his inner thigh which was reward with a soft moan from David. He continued up until he reached his balls which Clint ignored the glory hole was right there and it was too hard to resisted. He wanted to feel this virgin hole around his fingers.  
His cock leaked pre-cum down his shift at just the thought of slamming into his hot heat. Slowly he brought his finger to his hole, circling the entrance he poke a finger in, fuck, he was tight. Removing his finger Clint grabbed the lube that he had placed on the bed and dripped some onto his. “I am going to finger fuck you. “  
Clint licked the tip of his cock lapping up the pre-cum, raising his eyes Clint chuckled as he engulf his cock in one swift motion. He relaxed his throat expecting the worst but was shock when David just laid down on the bed and relax letting Clint do all the work.  
Clint began leisurely bobbing his head there was no rush they had all night. Reaching down below Clint started to messages his balls as he ran his tongue down the Vein that went down his hard length. “You with me?” He asked after he didn’t hear anything from his client.  
“Fuck. Yes” was all he got from him raising his eyes Clint tried to get a look of what this was doing to David but David was laying down on the bed with a hand over his face as if to keep from Clint from seeing what this was doing to him. “I am going to prep you. Okay?”  
Swiftly Clint grabbed the bottle of lube from where he lifts it, He took a deep breath as he dripped some onto his fingers. Cautiously he ran his hand up his thigh and to that sweet spot, that pink puckered hole. “Fucking Beautiful” He whispered almost to himself fuck the idea of sneaking into that hot tight hole was sending shocks of Pleasure down his spine and making his cock leak with pre-cum. Softly he ran a dry finger over the pink hole which cause the older man to jump, “ how long as it been?”  
“My last Partner was over five years ago.”  
“Fuck me” Clint whispered as he poke his finger in, fuck it was tight and engulf his pointer quickly. Quickly he removed the finger and returned with the one that had the lube, pushing in further right up to his knuckle. That finally got a long drawn out moan from David, “you like?” he teased as his finger moved in and out. “How about another one?”  
“Please yes”  
“Well if you say so, “Clint removed his pointer and came back with middle finger along with his pointer. He began scissoring the tight heat with two fingers and soon two began three and three began four, He wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt David. “I am ready …please I need your cock.”  
That was all he needed Clint stood up removing his clothing letting them dropped to the floor. The condoms where still where he left them, stroking his cock a few times Clint snatch up the condom ripping one with his teeth. Climbing onto the bed Clint Hooked one of David’s legs above his shoulder, “ready?”  
A small quick nod was the permission he needed He lined his cock up and sank into the tight heat and even with all the prep he was still meet with resistance, “fuck you won’t kidding you are tight.”  
“God deeper, keep going” David moaned pushing up to meet Clint downward push. Inch by inch he sank until he was ball deep into the man, into the tight heat that was David. “you feel so fucking good. But fuck move. Please god move”  
“Yes sir” Clint slowly started to pull out and then quickly back in, slowly at first but then he pick up a pace that both seem to like because David wrapped his leg around Clint and push up every time Clint pushed down. Soon the hotel room was filled with lust filled moans of two men having hot sex.  
But as with everything good thing it must come to end and for the first time he was praying that it won’t. That this would go on forever with his cock sliding into the tight hot heat and that he could look down into the blue eyes of a man in true pleasure but the familiar burn started in his groin and despite his best attempts to hold it off it began spreading through his body, “fucking hell I am Cumming”  
Clint couldn’t remember the last time that he came in the condom or came so fucking fast but the heat came bursting from his groin and took over his body in a blaze of hot glory. After he erupted into the Condom David was soon to follow Cumming without ever touching his cock.  
Clint collapsed onto David ‘sweaty body trying to catch his breath, he didn’t pull out just let he didn’t want to. But a gently nudge from David and Clint pulled out and fall next to him. “Thank you”  
“You don’t have to thank me”  
“yeah I do” David said softly as he sat up a little gingerly, “that was Amazing the best fucking sex that I had in my life” David smiled and as he swung his feet around and onto the floor.  
Clint joined him getting up from the bed, “look I am going to take a shower you can join me if you like?”  
“Um I will just stay here”  
“Okay will I will be out in a few and them you can take one” Clint walked to the Shower, turning it on he let the hot water pour over his muscles. He secretly wishes that David Joined him but he knew it was a pipe dream. Someone like David with his fancy suit won’t want a street rat like Clint. He held back a tear as he turned off the water. “okay I am don...” He started but stop when he saw that the room was completely empty except for his things and a note on the bed with an envelope.  
Walking over Clint picked up the note:  
Dear Bob  
I figure this was less awkward if I left while you were in the shower. I can’t tell you what you did for me, it was more than just fixing my dry spell. It was. Fuck. I don’t know how to tell you without sounding sappy. Just you did something. Anyway I guess thank you is in order. I left the money in an envelope next to the note and I put an extra $1000 for you in your bag, you deserve it. And the hotel is paid for the night. Use it and order room service and put your feet up and enjoy yourself for once. Bob you should get out of this… get a good job. Goodbye Bob.  
Phil C  
Clint took the note and folded it and put it in his jacket. He quickly got dress and was about to leave, but instead he sat down on the bed and pick up the pillow that still smelt like David and the mind blowing sex that they had. Clint held back another tear as he put down the pillow. Glancing over to the phone Clint chuckled, “well you said to order room service “ and he did just that.  
The next morning as Clint went to leave he thought about what David or Phil had said. About leaving and getting a good job. He was right Maybe Clint needed to leave this world and find himself a job that wasn’t about fucking people. He sighed loudly as he left the hotel not before taking the pillow case with him.  
(the end)


End file.
